Historias de un Ryddle
by A.S. Losia
Summary: La primera entrega de las aventuras de este pequeño traviesillo mago. ONESHOT


**N/A: **_Mi primer ONESHOT trata sobre Harry Potter, sobre Tom Ryddle, más que nada. Espero que lo disfruten._

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter y sus asociados pertecen a J.K. Rowling. Esta historia es sin animos de lucro._

* * *

_**Historias de un Ryddle**_

Por A.S. Losia

Sentado en un rincón alejado de los demás, se hallaba Tom Sorvolo Ryddle. El era un niño muy incomprendido en aquel orfanato. Los pequeños no querían acercarse a él por miedo. En aquel lugar, rondaban muchos rumores, que se esparcían libremente y sin restricciones. Obviamente, los directores no sabían absolutamente nada del tema, solo le temían. Uno de aquellos cuentos, era que, el pequeño Tom, guardaba una víbora llamada _Nagini._Solo unos pocos niños lo pudieron comprobar, pero ahora se encuentran en una tumba. El otro, lo vamos a relatar más a fondo.

Tom estaba sentado a una distancia considerable de los demás. Nadie quería sentarse junto a él. El pequeño niño presentaba rasgos tenebrosos que estremecerían a cualquiera; Era larguirucho de tez blanca, sus ojos eran profundos e inspiraban miedo, su pelo era negro azabache y grasoso, como pocos. En aquel momento, vestía una ropa vieja y sucia. A lo lejos, Tom pudo apreciar como un chico se acercaba a él con una bandeja en manos.

—Hola, soy nuevo —decía el niño con entusiasmo.

—¿Si? —Tom sonrió— Mi nombre es Tom Sorvolo Ryddle, pero puedes llamarme Tom.

—Me llamo Mick.

El muchacho tomó asiento junto Tom. Era raro que alguien se le acercara así de la nada Tal vez el niño era muy "inocente" para notarlo. Tom no pudo resistirse y preguntó.

—¿Cuánto años tienes?

—Seis.

Una malévola sonrisa se extendió de punta a punta. ¿Seis años aquel mocoso? Esta iba a ser una semana divertida.

En cuanto terminaron de cenar, Tom llevó al pequeño Mick al —horripilante— jardín del orfanato. El lugar era poco espacioso, y las flores, plantas y otros asociados, se hallaban muertos y podridos. La pared se había descolorido completamente. Un inmundo olor a humedad llenaba aquel vacío espacio.

—¿Qué paso aquí? —Preguntó Mick.

—Hum... —murmuró el otro—. Supongo que la vejez del lugar hizo que se viera horripilante. Como sea¿quieres jugar?

—¡Genial¿A qué?

—Yo lo llamo... "duelo mágico".

—¿Y que vendría a ser?

—Tú te quedas ahí, mientras yo te torturo con mi magia.

—¡Eso es imposible! —la escandalosa risa del niño, poco más no hace que a Tom le sangren las orejas.

—¡Cállate! —El joven se veía irritado—¿quieres ver lo imposible?

Con solo un movimiento de mano por parte de Tom, y mucha concentración, el muchacho empezó a llorar. En su cara se reflejó el dolor, en sus lagrimas la muerte y en sus gritos, el pánico. Tom lo disfrutaba y se reía frenéticamente. De tantos gritos, el niño ya parecía un tomate.

—¿¡Ahora me crees¿¡AHORA ME CREES?!

El niño lo único que pudo llegar a decir fue...

—Si... basta..., por favor.

El dolor parecía expandirse por sus entrañas y no tener fin. En aquel momento, un joven llegó a socorrerlo.

—¿Qué...?

Tom llegó a darse vuelta y detrás de él, estaba Milton Marko. El era un chico de unos trece años, con un pelo largo anaranjado y pecas cubriendo todo su rostro. El joven siempre andaba tras Ryddle, decía que el estaba loco y que hacía cosas extrañas, pero nadie le creía. Ahora tenía la prueba de ello.

—¡Te vi, Ryddle¡Te vi! —gritaba.

La cara de Tom reflejaba pánico e inseguridad. ¿Lo habría visto¿Le creerían? No podía dejar que eso pasara, después de todo, Tom no tenía donde vivir, y no pensaba quedarse sin hogar.

—¡Alto ahí, Marko! —Tom parecía peligroso.

Milton hizo caso omiso de la advertencia del niño, y corrió.

—No pienses ir muy lejos, amigo —murmuró Tom por lo bajo.

Con solo un movimiento de mano, el muchacho se encontraba en el piso, dolido. Pero sus gritos no salían de su boca¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

—¿Qué pasa, Marko, te comió la lengua el gato?

Iba a ser un largo día, un largo y divertido día.

La mañana siguiente, los directores del lugar, hallaron los cuerpos de dos huérfanos, colgados de la rama de un árbol del jardín del orfanato. Era increíble, un niño de trece y otro de seis, completamente despedazados en el suelo del lugar, había sangre por doquier. Solamente sus cabezas, acompañadas de su columna vertebral, se encontraban colgados. No pudieron hallar nada incriminánte; ni huellas digitales, cuchillos, bolsas, nada. La policía interrogó a todos y cada uno de los niños, pero todos decían lo mismo _"La última vez que los vi estaban con Tom". _El pequeño lloraba a más no poder. El solo hecho de algo así, era atroz, pero que un simple niño, los matase, era peor.

—Cuéntanos¿Qué pasó ayer, Tom? —preguntó el jefe de policía.

—No lo sé... —Decía secándose las lagrimas—. Estábamos ellos y yo jugando y...

Luego los dejé... y... y...

El niño no parecía soportarlo. _"Debe ser difícil perder a dos amigos a esa edad" _comentó el jefe.

Esa misma tarde, una niña de ocho años, llegó al orfanato. La pequeña ya se había instalado al lugar. Era un ambiente más cómodo que el que ella acostumbrara a "vivir", si a eso se le podía llamar así. Ya a la hora de la cena, la niña, como de rutina, tomó su bandeja y se aproximó a... Tom.

— ¡Hola! —exclamó—. Me llamo Mandy¿Y tú?

—Mi nombre es Tom Sorvolo Ryddle, pero puedes llamarme Tom.

El joven sonrió... de nuevo.


End file.
